The subject technology generally relates to social networking services and, in particular, relates to restricting posts in a social networking service.
Some social networking services allow users to post data (e.g., text, images, or videos) and to share the data with all or a portion of their social contacts. The social contacts, in turn, may further share the posted data with others.